rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OmNomNomGirl92/Characters Who Aren't Included in the Original Big Four
Note: Before I begin, I just wanna let y'all know that I already posted this in the forums and that I'm posting it here. I'm posting a revised version of this rant I made. When I found out that majority of the fans (not all, mind you) didn't wanna add some characters into the Big Four, it pissed me off because fans turned Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup into snobs who wouldn't talk to anyone outside of the group. They're only friends with each other because... there's a balance of boys and girls with balancing eye colors. There's the boy with blue eyes (Jack Frost) and a girl with blue eyes (Merida); the girl with green eyes (Rapunzel) and a boy with green eyes (Hiccup). For some reason, Merida, the girl with the blue eyes, is often paired with Hiccup who has green eyes. Then Rapunzel, the girl with emerald eyes, is shipped with Jack Frost who has icy blue eyes. This is one of the reasons why the fans of the "original" (I'm using this term very loosely) didn't wanna include other characters. Notice how Mavis is neither a Disney or Dreamworks character? That can be the reason why she isn't allowed to be in the Big Four. The Once-ler is part of the Illumination Entertainment, hence, he isn't allowed either. But wait, what about Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph? He's a Disney character, but why can't he be added? I'll answer this question later. Before you say something, I know that there's a group here called The Spectacular Six. It's basically the Big Four but with Mavis and the Once-ler. For some reason, this isn't as popular as The Big Four and I don't know why. There's three boys and three girls in this group, so why doesn't this get as much attention? Rise of the Brave Tangled FROZEN Guardians is more acceptable because why? I don't know. It doesn't make sense because in Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Guardians, there are four girls with only two boys. Even then, some of the fans don't want Anna and Elsa in the group because they prefer the "original." Maybe that's because Mavis isn't as popular as Anna and Elsa. The Once-ler has a large number of fan girls and he's just as good looking as Jack but he still isn't accepted to the group. Now, I realized something: the fandom manages to turn the characters they touch into one dimensional characters, or worse, make them so out of character to the point you can't recognize them from their canon counterparts. Look at what happened when they added Anna and Elsa into the group. Elsa went from being a prim, proper, mature queen into a vapid, shallow, boy crazy, hormonal teenage girl. Anna was mostly cast aside and shipped with Kristoff. Some ship Anna with Jack and Hiccup and any ships with her aren't popular. Despite being married to Eugene, how come Rapunzel could be shipped with other guys like Jack, Hiccup, the Once-ler, and even Merida while Anna couldn't? Why does Janna not get as much attention as Jackunzel and Jelsa? Fans would say, "Anna belongs to Kristoff," and yet, that doesn't stop Jackunzel shippers from shipping Rapunzel with Jack and Mericcup shippers from shipping Hiccup with Merida. In a way, I'm glad the fans didn't wanna include Mavis, the Once-ler, Audrey, and Ralph from Wreck It Ralph. Not because I don't want to, because if they were added, fans would've turn them into caricatures and destroy their character. I don't want Mavis to be turned into a Jack/Hiccup fangirl and I don't want Ralph to be out of character for the sake of shipping. If Ralph is a hawt teenage boy, fans will add him in a heartbeat but since he isn't, they don't want to add him to the group. If Ralph ''is ''as good looking as Jack Frost, older Hiccup, and even the Once-ler, he's gonna have a lot of fangirls gushing over him and then there might be a Ralph/Rapunzel and Ralph/Elsa shipping war instead. Sorry this was longer than intended but I just wanna get it out of my chest. Category:Blog posts